A TFT array substrate of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD, Liquid Crystal Display), an organic light emitting display device (OLED, Organic Light Emitting Diode Display) or the like generally includes a gate drive circuit which provides a gate drive signal to the TFT array substrate. The gate drive circuit includes multiple shift registers, and there is a signal line for providing the drive signal to the multiple shift registers outside the gate drive circuit. The gate drive circuit and the multiple signal lines generally locate in a border region of the TFT array substrate. With the development of the technology, an area of the gate drive circuit is gradually reduced, a width of the signal line in the border region is gradually increased, how to reduce the area of the signal line has become a concerned point.